


Falling for Both of You

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla/Laura/Danny OT3 fanfiction written after episode 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for Both of You

Danny burst into Laura's room, excited to share the information that she had just learned in the latest meeting of Summer Society.

"Laura!-" The sight that greeted her as she entered the room stunned her into a shocked silence.

Laura was sitting on her bed, her head tipped back, giving access to her shoulder that was bared on the right side. Pressed to that shoulder was Carmilla's face, and the brunette girl had her left arm snaked around Laura's back to support her.

Danny's outburst startled the couple, causing Laura's eyes to flash open and immediately fill with guilt. The other girl's face reflected no such emotion as she gently released Laura and turned to face her rival for the small girl's affections. No, the only emotions visible on her were ones of contentment and victory, expressed languidly as she ran her tongue over the tips of her teeth, cleaning off the traces of blood that remained there.

"Danny..." Laura said softly, almost apologetically, as she pulled the shoulder of her shirt back up, hiding the evidence of her guilt, the two tiny puncture marks that still slowly leaked drops of blood.

"No, no, no," Danny muttered almost silently to herself, shaking her head adamantly as she backed up and fell onto Carmilla's bed.

"Danny, I can explain!" She definitely meant to, yet as Danny looked to her incredulously, all of her reasons and excuses flew away, and she was forced to avert her eyes.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," a lower, husky voice chimed into the conversation. "Explain to your unusually tall, almost girlfriend how you were just letting your roommate have a snack." There was a hint of sadness in Carmilla's voice as she ended her comment.

"No, I think I get it now," Danny said shortly, tired of the banter that was skirting around everything yet going nowhere. "I think I know who you've chosen, who you're always going to choose. I'm just sad it's not me."

Laura glanced back and forth between them, from the broken TA to her hopeful roommate, and back again. Tears filled her eyes, and she turned away, clutching her favorite yellow pillow to her body as she scooted back against the wall.

"That's where you're wrong," she said a minute or so later, her voice cracked and raw from crying. "I can't choose. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I'm falling for you. Both of you. And I just don't know what to do, or what to say to make it work."

The two rivals met gazes, and after a split second came to a silent agreement. Danny joined Carmilla on the other bed, and they hesitantly moved close to Laura, comforting her with gently whispers and caresses. Both of them realized that yes, she's theirs, but she's the other's too, and maybe they could make that work, maybe that could be okay.


End file.
